Die In Your Arms
by OhSnapItzBecky
Summary: A Valentine's Day Bade one-shot from Jade's perspective. Fluffy with some mild swearing and suggestive themes.


**A/N This is a fluffy Bade one-shot in honour of Valentine's Day. Its set sometime after TFB&J after is rated T for language and suggestive themes. I think they're both really OOC but oh well. Enjoy and please review. Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. All credit must go to the amazing Dan Schneider.**

* * *

'Happy Valentine's Day!' He sang in my ear when I got to school.

'Ugh, leave me alone. You know I hate Valentine's Day. It's just an excuse for sappy, pathetic idiots like you to make a fool of themselves.'

'So what if I told you I had something planned for later?'

'If it's something you know I won't like then forget it. I mean it, Oliver.' I scowled.

'Oh you'll like it.' he smirked.

'You hope. Now come on, we're gonna be late.'

I walked away quickly and he had to hurry to keep up. I was already in a bad mood today and if he wanted to remain unhurt, it would probably be a good idea for him to forget whatever it was he had planned.

* * *

Later on in the day, we were all sat at a table in the Asphalt Cafe, minus Beck. He told me he'd had to go get something and I really hoped it wasn't anything for me. I was half listening to Cat's ridiculous story about how she'd managed to find her charm bracelet (which I thought she'd said her brother had eaten but whatever) when Beck finally arrived. He sat down next to me and everybody fell silent and looked at us. With a smile he produced a single red rose and presented it to me.

'Happy Valentine's Day Jade.' I just stared at the rose but I heard Vega and Cat awwing from across the table. I couldn't believe he would do this. It was probably the most ridiculous thing he could have done and definitely the sappiest and I wasn't a sappy person.

'You're such an idiot! Why'd you have to embarrass me in front of everyone?' I didn't want everyone at school to know our business. I was a private person, which he knew.

'Jade!' Vega said in a stupidly annoying voice. 'Don't be so mean. Beck's just being romantic and he wants to show you that he loves you.' I could hear a touch of jealously in her tone. 'I mean I would love it if someone would bring me flowers on Valentine's Day. You're so ungrateful.'

I didn't want to hear her stupid voice anymore. I snatched the rose from Beck's still outstretched hand, without looking up at him and walked away. I thought about what had just happened as I was walking. Maybe getting the rose wasn't such a bad thing after all. At least all the girls knew that he was mine (if they'd ever doubted it since we got back together) and that I was the only one for him.

* * *

I didn't see him again until school had finished. I had gone to my locker and was shoving books in my locker when I felt somebody behind me. I knew it would be him. No one else would dare to get this close to me without a death wish. I spoke to him without turning around. 'I thought you'd be on your way home by now.'

'Why? I had to wait for you.' He said it with a 'duh' tone.

'Oh.' I was surprised. 'I thought you were annoyed at me because of what happened earlier?'

'It's my fault. I should've listened to you when you said don't do anything sappy.'

I turned around to face him. 'So you don't want to break up with me?'

'No, I love you. How many times do I have to tell you that?'

I was relieved that he still loved me even though (and I hated to admit it) I had been a total bitch. 'Yeah well, enough of the sap. Let's go.' I scowled and stalked off towards the parking lot. When we were in his car I turned to him.

'Beck?'

'Yeah babe?' He said without looking at me as he was pulling out of the space.

'Sorry.' I mumbled.

'What was that?' He asked with a hand to his ear.

I repeated it slightly louder, even though I was pretty sure he'd heard me the first time.

'Really?' He smiled. 'Maybe this day is making you feel sentimental. I've never heard you apologise before.' He teased.

'Shut up. Say another word and I'll go get a hammer and hit you with it.'

* * *

We were lying on the floor of his RV in front of his bed after watching a film. I was lying back against him and his arms were around my waist. A quick glance at the clock told me it was getting late.

I got up and stretched. 'We should probably go to bed soon.' I was about to go and find some clothes to change into when I heard him say 'wait'.

'What?' I was really tired and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. This was reflected in my tone.

He took a black jewellery box from his pocket and presented it to me without saying anything. I immediately started to protest. 'What the hell Beck? If that's a wedding ring I'm going to kill you...'

'Jade!' He interrupted. 'It's not a wedding ring. Just open it.'

I didn't really want to because I was worried about what kind of sappy present he could have put inside. Curiosity won however and I pulled the lid off. I was surprised to find a pair of tiny silver scissor earrings inside. They were really beautiful – definitely something I could see myself wearing.

'Thanks.' I mumbled. Then I reached into my bag and pulled out the thing I'd bought for him yesterday. 'Here.'

He took it and pulled the wrapping paper off. I'd got us another matching set of necklaces. They made up the Yin Yang symbol. I pulled out the black half of the necklace from my bag and gave it to him. 'Help me put it on?'

'Sure.' His fingers brushed my neck as he secured the chain. He put the white half I'd given him around his neck. 'I love them Jade.'

'Yeah, whatever.' I was about to get up again but his hands caught my face and he drew me in closer. The kiss was soft and passionate. It continued to get more and more heated until we got up, still holding each-other and made our way over to the bed, losing a few garments in the process.

He moaned as he pushed me down onto the bed. 'I love you.' He said, breathlessly.

'Yeah, yeah. I know.' I replied, before pulling my shirt over my head and recapturing his lips with mine. Maybe this day wasn't going to end up being a complete disaster after all...


End file.
